


After The Storm

by alepeglow, DMeryt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Malec Week, Mpreg, Pirates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepeglow/pseuds/alepeglow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMeryt/pseuds/DMeryt
Summary: Estava tudo bem inicialmente... Alexander estava com seu companheiro e tendo uma conversa unilateral com o seu filhote.Tudo estava bem... Até não estar mais.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Desejo uma boa leitura! <3

Capitão Alexander Lightwood - Bane, alfa e companheiro de Magnus Lightwood-Bane estava em seus aposentos cuidando de seu marido, que estava carregando o seu filhote em seu ventre... 8 meses... Estavam tão perto de conhecer o bebê deles.

Ambos estavam no quarto, pois com a gravidez avançada de Magnus, ele não podia fazer muito esforço e Alec gostava sempre de o proteger e ficar de olho nele para caso do seu ômega passasse mal.

Alexander ainda se lembrava do dia que o conheceu, foi há 5 anos atrás e eles estão junto há quatro anos. Na época, Alec estava desesperado procurando um ômega masculino para tentar fugir do casamento arranjado que seus pais tinham organizado. Magnus entrou como um beta no navio, ele estava escondendo o seu segundo gênero por um tempo por medo de repressão. 

Foram tempos complicados enquanto Alec se apaixonava por ele, achando que o mesmo era um beta… Alexander acabou agradecendo aos anjos quando descobriu a verdade, já que finalmente poderia se declarar para o outro homem e investir nesta relação.

Não era difícil enxergar que Magnus sentia o mesmo. Ele estava certo pois, logo em seguida, eles viraram companheiros e hoje estavam esperando o seu menininho, o seu Noah.

Alexander estava “conversando” com Noah quando de repente ele ouviu um barulho e arregalou os olhos.

— Alexander, que barulho foi esse? — Pergunta Magnus e tenta se levantar.

Alexander o empurra de volta para a cama, puxando um dos travesseiros de penas para mais perto do lado de Magnus, quase o deixando em um ninho de travesseiros, tendo a certeza de que seu companheiro estava confortável.

— Fique aqui, vou conferir. — Alec disse, deixando um selar rápido na testa do homem antes de se apressar para fora do quarto. 

A primeira coisa que notou foi os gritos de seu Imediato, assim como a correria de sua tripulação no convés, alguns tentavam segurar as cordas das velas, tentando as prender no mastro. No entanto o vento era forte, fazendo elas se desprenderem e balançar o navio.

—Capitão! —Underhill, o segundo no comando, correu em sua direção, por pouco não tropeçando em um dos barris de pólvora que havia se soltado do bombordo. —Batemos contra as rochas senhor!

—O que?! —Rosnou, indo ao lado direito do navio e se curvando, não temendo cair. Ele viu o estrago e ele também viu por qual rocha eles haviam passado, o buraco não era simplesmente um buraco, era um rasgo extenso que pegou uma boa parte do estibordo do casco. O mar estava revolto, grandes ondas formando-se perto demais para seu agrado, ele recuou tentando não se desequilibrar com o movimento violento. Seu corpo já estava acostumado com isso, então não foi tão difícil chegar ao timão, tomando o lugar de um de seus tripulantes. —Chame Lorenzo! Inicie os reparos. —Ordenou, deixando o comando alfa tomar conta de sua voz, não que ele precisasse, mas era algo eficaz para obedecerem mais rápido.

Underhill não respondeu, ocupado demais em obedecer seu capitão e olhou ao redor para a confusão atrás de seu próprio companheiro, ele viu Lorenzo próximo a escada da proa e vindo em sua direção, já com magia dourada brilhando em suas mãos.

Alec não se atentou muito a isso, sua visão estava além… mais exatamente na enorme onda que vinha em direção a eles, grande o suficiente para cobrir parte do navio. Alexander estava pronto para enfrentá-la.

Alexander estaria pronto para ela… se ele não tivesse visto o seu companheiro sair da cabine privada, magia azul nas pontas dos dedos que se alastraram pelos antebraços… Magnus estava bonito com a camisa de linho branco folgada que mal disfarçava a barriga de oito meses.

Mas nem toda a beleza dele foi capaz de aplacar o terror que sentiu quando a onda chegou, cobrindo metade do navio. Um grito pôde ser escutado… e não precisou nem dois segundos para saber que era seu.

Ele já abandonava a proa quando a água recuou, não se importando se Underhill tomava o lugar ou não… seus olhos varreram freneticamente o convès, seu interior se tornando frio quando não encontrou Magnus ali… ficando tudo pior com a possibilidade do mesmo ter caído na água.

O alfa desesperadamente foi para a beirada, seu coração doendo quando viu seu ômega boiando na água revolta, como se Calipso quisesse dificultar que os amantes se encontrassem. Mas Alexander não iria deixar isso acontecer e sem pensar duas vezes ele pulou na água.

O frio da água foi um impacto grande e seu corpo, mas seus instintos lutaram para empurrar a sensação de dormência para longe enquanto se esforçava para nadar contra a correnteza, seus músculos gritando de dor com o frio da água.

Com um pouco de dificuldade ele conseguiu abraçar o corpo de seu ômega, tentando o proteger de qualquer coisa que pudesse machucar o corpo do feiticeiro. Alec teve presença de espírito o suficiente para conseguir por Magnus em cima de uma enorme tábua de madeira escura, que era de seu navio, ele conseguiu agarrar uma das bordas para se segurar… mas o cansaço e a dormência em seu corpo estava ganhando a melhor. 

Alec encarou o seu ômega inconsciente, totalmente molhado e os lábios um pouco arroxeados.. Alec tentou encontrar qualquer ferimento nele, mas não havia. Isso foi o suficiente para ele abraçar Magnus, choramingando com a possibilidade se seu companheiro e seu filho estarem machucados.

—Eu vou tirar a gente dessa… eu vou… —Sussurrou, mesmo sem esperanças enquanto a madeira onde estavam era arrastada para mais longe do Idris.

**

Alexander acordou com a marca de acasalamento em seu pescoço ardendo, um sentimento angustiante em seu interior e mesmo querendo não abrir os olhos ele abriu… o sol ardendo contra seu rosto, mas o que o fez finalmente reagir foi um gemido dolorido ao seu lado.

Ele não estava preparado para encontrar o que viu quando abriu os olhos.

Magnus não estava longe dele na areia, os cotovelos apoiados na terra enquanto ele estava ofegante, alguns choramingos escapando dos lábios entreabertos. Seu lobo interior uivou em melancolia com a possibilidade de seu companheiro estar com dor. 

Alexander cambaleou em sua direção, atraindo um olhar rápido do ômega, sendo possível perceber os olhos dourados livres de qualquer glamour.

—Magnus… Magnus… Amor.. —Alec chamou, caindo de joelhos, procurando qualquer ferimento, ele podia sentir o cheiro de sangue e isso o incomodava… até que ele viu de onde saia e ele congelou por um momento. 

—A-Alexan… o bebê… —Magnus rosnou, se deixando cair,uma dor nas costas era o menor dos problemas, ele sentia sua intimidade arder, ele sentia o bebê se empurrando dentro de si, as contrações ficando cada vez mais frequentes. Ele acordou já sentindo as dores e ele não sabia o que fazer, sua maior preocupação sendo seu filhote… foda-se o que aconteceria com ele, mas seu filhote tem que estar bem. —Meu filhote… Alexander… meu filhote!

O filhote… O filhote deles estava nascendo!

—Magnus oq… o que eu faço? —Alec implorou, agoniado, se rastejando para o meio das pernas do homem, Ele não sabia o que fazer, eles tinham todo um plano para a chegada do filho, quem iria fazer o parto seria Catarina mas… mas tudo foi por água abaixo, literalmente. E… E… —Ainda está cedo! Ainda falta um mês, e se…

—Alfa! —Magnus rosnou em meio a dor, os olhos brilhando em ouro. — Vai ser agora!

—Mas…

—Agora! —Magnus berrou, começando a chorar. —Eu não consigo… eu não tenho forças. —Soluçou, apoiando os pés na areia fofa e morna. —Dói tanto…

—Segura a minha mão. —Alec pediu, tentando entrelaçar seus dedos aos dele. —Pegue o que for preciso.

Magnus não respondeu, porquê mais um contração veio e veio forte, o obrigando a empurrar. O ômega empurrou a mão do companheiro e grunhiu algo que soou, falho, como "calça" e Alec entendeu, se apressando em tirar as calças folgadas e sujas de lama do marido, o deixando nu.

A entrada de Magnus estava avermelhada, um líquido transparente saia dali junto com sangue Alec supôs que era a água que envolvia o bebê. 

—Magnus… Eu preciso que você empurre. — Pediu, tentando soar firme, não era hora de ficar assustado, era a vida de seu filho e marido que estava em jogo. —No três querido… Um… Dois… —Outra contração veio antes do fim da contagem e Magnus empurrou, assim como um grito que rasgou a sua garganta. Esse mesmo processo se repetiu por mais quatro vezes antes de Alec finalmente conseguir ver a cabeça de Noah. Vamos amor, eu… e-eu já posso ver ele. —Encorajou. —Mais forte, você está indo bem… só mais um pouco… Um, dois… três!

Magnus usou todas as suas forças para empurrar, as unhas cravando na areia e mais um grito, a magia dentro de si o ajudando a não desmaiar naquele momento. Mas todo o esforço valeu a pena quando um choramingar baixo foi escutado antes do verdadeiro choro começar… o seu filhotinho.

—Ele é lindo. —Alec sussurrou, mal notando a sua voz embargada enquanto se aproximava de joelhos de seu companheiro. Magnus se esforçou para manter os olhos abertos enquanto Alexander repousava o bebê contra o seu peito e o ajudava a segurá-lo para que ele tivesse os braços livre e pudesse o ajudar a se sentar.

Sim, o filho realmente era lindo e era a mistura perfeita deles, desde os cabelos arrepiados e escuros até a boquinha pequena e rosada. Magnus pegou uma das mãozinhas gordinhas e pequenas, reparando se havia todos os dedinhos… ele também fez isso com os pezinhos.

Noah era perfeito e aparentemente saudável.

—Magnus. —Alexander chamou, escondendo o nariz no cabelo suado do seu companheiro, mas seus olhos estavam conectados no do bebê, que já havia parado de chorar e que agora os encarava curiosamente.

—M-Meus olhos… —Magnus riu, emocionado, reparando na marca bruxa que cintilava e ouro.

—Eles são lindos. — O alfa disse, cada palavra banhadas de pura convicção e amor. —Eu amo vocês. Eu amo muito vocês!

—Eu também te amo, alfa. —Magnus sussurrou, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para beijar seu companheiro, foi um beijo casto enquanto ele apertava um pouco o seu filho em seu colo. O se filho. O seu menininho… o seu filhote.

—Noah Lightwood-Bane. —Alexander murmurou, sendo possível escutar o sorriso em sua voz e ele ergueu o olhar para olhar o pôr do sol, mas acabou vendo um navio a distância… o seu navio, dessa vez as velas estavam embebidas por magia dourada, que ele reconheceu como Lorenzo. —Vamos para casa. —Alec disse, rindo baixinho antes de beijar a marca de acasalamento no ombro do seu companheiro e olhou para o filhote deles, que parecia ficar sonolento. —Vamos todos para casa.


	2. Maybe a Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus estava nervoso, tudo apontava para aquele caminho e não havia dúvidas... Apenas insegurança e o fato de que ainda não havia falado com Alexander sobre esse assunto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os eventos desse capitulo se passam antes do capitulo anterior!   
> Ótima leitura!

Magnus batia a sola do pé no chão, nervoso, a bota causando um som mais abafado contra o piso do quarto da taberna. Ele podia sentir um temor pesando e seu estômago, fazendo-o desejar estar no navio, encolhido entre as cobertas da cabine do capitão.

Mas ele não podia, já que Alexander, junto com Isabelle e Jace, estavam abastecendo o porão para voltarem para alto mar. Era um dos raros momentos para fazer o que ele tinha que fazer… mas ele se sentia nervoso.

Catarina estava sentada em uma cadeira em sua frente, os dedos firmemente segurando o frasco, não maior que quatro dedos, de poção, o líquido tendo uma cor cinza claro… quase prateado.

—Você não precisa tentar agora, sabe disso, não é? —Ela perguntou, sua voz sendo tão calma quanto sempre. E outro momento Magnus teria até relaxado se…. se não fosse as circunstâncias.

—Não. —Magnus negou, engolindo em seco. —Alexander não vai demorar a voltar e logo teremos que voltar ao navio. —Explicou, percebendo que, por algum milagre dos deuses, sua voz não estava falhando… talvez um pouco exasperada, mas não falha. —Lá não vai ser tão fácil fazer esses teste sem alguém saber. 

Catarina não respondeu a isso, mas estava preocupada, não pelo fato do teste ter a possibilidade de dar positivo, mas ele odiava ver o amigo assim.

—Você quer privacidade para isso? E posso ir buscar um pouco de…

—Eu faço no banheiro, você fica aqui! —Se apressou em dizer. —Você não precisa, eu apenas…

—Você apenas não sabe como lidar. —Ela complementou e se levantou da cadeira, a empurrando para o canto do quarto antes de estender a poção para ele, que prontamente agarrou, temendo que caísse e quebrasse. —Leve o tempo que quiser amigo.

Ele viu a feiticeira ir até a janela e se curvar sobre o peitoril, olhando o movimento do porto como se fosse a coisa mais interessante e eles não fossem ali a cada alguns meses. Magnus respirou fundo antes de se levantar também, por sua vez ele foi até o banheiro, que não tinha portas, ao invés disso uma pesada cortina cobria a entrada.

Assim que estava protegido lá dentro ele deixou o frasco na bacia seca de madeira, apoiada na pedra e ergueu as mangas da camisa de linho até os cotovelos. Ele desatou a corda de couro que prendia suas calças, deixando as mesmas cederem até as botas e ficando presas ali. 

Felizmente, quando estava nervoso, ele tinha vontade de fazer xixi, então não foi difícil coletar urina o suficiente para por no frasco da poção e a deixar de lado. Magnus prendeu as calças novamente no lugar antes de lavar as mãos e pegou o vidro, o girando para que os líquidos se misturassem… mas nada aconteceu, a cor prateada só parecia um pouco mais fluida e nada mais.

Talvez… talvez ele estivesse errado? Quer dizer, ele sabia que tinha que esperar um tempo para isso, mas… talvez ele estivesse errado não é? Um alarme falso?

Mas os sintomas ainda estavam lá e Magnus repassou cada um por quase três minutos completos, até que ele sentiu a garrafa de poção esquentar em seus dedos e ele ergue-la mais uma vez, vendo o momento exato em que os traços mais claros da poção se tornaram rosa e logo se misturaram com o restante do fluido, escurecendo até se tornar vermelho vibrante.

Magnus nem tinha notado que estava tremendo até que o som do frasco quebrando ao cair no chão foi escutado e ele recuou para a parede, seus olhos arregalados para o líquido que agora era espalhado para a pedra que moldava o chão.

Um bebê, ele estava esperando um bebê. Ele estava grávido e… pelos deuses… um bebê!

Ele sempre quis ter filhos mas, um bebê naquele momento? Era prudente? Seria bom? Ele e Alexander eram piratas, Alec tecnicamente ainda era da marinha real, navegando por todos os sete mares.

Um filho? Um filho de seu alfa? Ele nem... ele nunca nem sequer tinha conversado com Alec sobre filhos, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Magnus e ele se conheciam a cinco anos, casados e acasalados a quatro.

—Tem um bebê… —Ele balbuciou, levando uma mais até o ventre ainda baixo. Ele nem sequer notava que estava chorando, mas sabia que tremia. —… Pelos deuses.

Ele escutou o som da cortina do banheiro sendo afastada com pressa e Magnus encarou quem entrou, era Catarina… mas a sua visão parecia cheia de pontos pretos e ele não conseguia identificar a voz da mulher, parecia com a vez em que ele tentou seguir uma sereia e quase se afogou, a água tomando seus ouvidos e fazendo-o parecer desequilibrado, nenhum som parecendo certo.

Ele se sentia enjoado e seu estômago parecia disposto a por todo o cordeiro que comeu, na taberna, mais cedo, para fora.

Até que tudo escureceu e a sua última sensação foi seu corpo cedendo, sucumbindo a gravidade.

**

Magnus acordou com o seu corpo balançando levemente, era confortável e familiar e mesmo antes de abrir os olhos ele sabia que estava em alto mar. O feiticeiro acabou por se mover um pouco, roçando o rosto no travesseiro macio de seda baixo dele, cheirava a Alec e á ele, sândalo e floresta selvagem.

Quando abriu os olhos não foi difícil entender o motivo. Alexander estava sentado no chão ao lado da cama, os braços apoiando a cabeça enquanto seus ombros subiam e desciam lentamente, mostrando que o mesmo estava dormindo e Magnus se permitiu tirar um momento para apreciar a tranquilidade que os rodeava… até que lembrou o porquê de seu alfa está sentado no chão.

Alec ergueu a cabeça, preocupado, assim que escutou um choramingar escapar dos lábios de seu companheiro. Magnus o encarava com aqueles olhos castanho ambar, parecendo assustado e até mesmo um pouco, muito, temeroso.

Alexander não gostava daquele olhar.

—Magnus. —Sussurrou, se erguendo antes de puxar seu ômega para um abraço e rastejar pelo colchão, até ter certeza que não iria cair da cama com o mais velho. — Eu estava tão preocupado… o que aconteceu? Catarina disse que era apenas um mal estar, mas… —Alec se afastou um pouco, deixando Magnus sustentar o seu olhar. —… eu sinto que isso não é tudo, eu… o que aconteceu querido?

—Alexander… —Magnus resmungou, se desvencilhando do abraço do alfa… ele poderia ver a preocupação genuína nos olhos de Alec. Talvez… Talvez ele devesse contar logo, eles teriam que passar por isso juntos, era um bebê afinal.—… Eu estou grávido.

Alec parou por um momento, a sua expressão passando de preocupação para confusão… antes de se tornar um pouco incrédulo e uma risada forçada sair de sua boca, ele tenta encontrar alguma evidência que seu ômega estava brincando. 

Mas Magnus estava sério.

—Você poderia repetir?

—Eu estou grávido… eu estou esperando um bebê. —Magnus repetiu, mais seguro de si… pelo menos até o momento e que Alec praticamente se jogou em cima dele rindo.

Alec fez questão de envolver os lábios nos de Magnus, seu lobo interior lutando para tomar a superfície enquanto o seu coração martelava, eufórico… eles teriam um filhote, um bebê deles

—Eu.. pelos deuses, eu nem consigo acreditar. —Alexander confessou, abafado contra a pele do pescoço do feiticeiro. Ele não se demorou muito ali, um misto de temor tomando o seu lobo e fazendo ficar em alerta. —Você está bem? Vocês estão bem?... Isso… Isso não devia ser bom?

—Isso é maravilhoso! —Magnus confessou quando finalmente conseguiu falar, sentindo como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. —Eu temia que você não gostasse… n-nos nunca falamos sobre filhos e… eu fiquei com medo.

—Eu não estou apenas feliz. —Alexander disse, sorrindo para o quão aliviado Magnus parecia. —Eu estou eufórico, ansioso e… deuses, eu amo essa notícia, nós... — Ele tocou a barriga de Magnus, que ainda usava a camisa de linho branco. O ventre ainda era firme e liso, não parecia que estava carregando um filho deles… seu lado alfa mal esperava pela possibilidade de ver seu companheiro um pouco maior pela barriga de meses.— Nós vamos ter um pequeno pedacinho nosso. 


End file.
